Je te donne mon coeur
by FlameShawolBlinger
Summary: Un petit garçon timide décide de ce jeter a l'eau et d'avouer ses sentiments a son bien-aimé. Shonen-ai. SHINee


«Aller,les enfants! Finissez vite vos cœurs qu'on puisse faire la distribution!»

Le jeune Lee Jinki termine son cœur,très fier de lui. Il pose le dernier auto-collant et observe son travail. La maîtresse passe a cote de lui et lui fait remarquer que son amoureuse n'aimera sûrement pas ce cœur. Il baisse le regard sur l'œuvre de son travail,les larmes aux yeux. Il prépare un nouveau cœur,surchargé de petits rubans,plumes,paillettes et autres artifices qu'il colle sur un papier d'un rose écœurant,-tout comme le reste- et réprime a grand peine sa grimace en voyant le travail fini. Il réfléchit a qui il pourrait donner ça. Il a envie de pleurer. Il sait a qui il veut donner son cœur mais le cœur que sa maîtresse lui a demande de faire ne lui plaira pas. Il se décide a garde l'ancien,vu qu'il y a mis tout son cœur et le range dans son petit sac. La maîtresse appelle ses camarades de la grande section de la maternelle «SHINY BABIES». Il prend avec lui son horreur de rose et s'assoit a cote d'un certain Lee Seung Hyun. Il regarde autour de lui et cherche des yeux son camarade. Il le voit enfin,gêné au milieu de toutes les petites filles qui rigolent autour de lui. Il tourne la tête vers Jinki et,pendant une seconde,leurs regards s'accrochent et ne se lâchent plus,comme si leurs contacts visuels duraient toutes une vie mais la maîtresse d'école demande leurs attention et c'est a contre cœur qu'ils la lui donne. La distribution se fait dans le calme. Jonghyun récolte énormément de cœur alors que Jinki ne reçoit que celui de la petite Victoria, petite fille discrète et timide. Viens le tour de Jinki. Il se lève et fait le tour de la pièce. Il n'ose pas aller vers LUI. Il ne lui a jamais parlé et il ne sait pas comment le petit garçon réagira. Malgré ça,il s'avance et se plante devant Jonghyun. Il ne lui tend pas le cœur d'un rose affreux mais il se penche et lui murmure a l'oreille, «Je n'ai pas ton cœur mais ce soir a la fin de la classe je te le donnerais si tu m'attends devant le portail.» Le jeune Jinki,les joues rougies de honte et du plaisir de lui avoir parlé,se retourne vivement pour aller donner son cœur a la petite Victoria. C'est vrai,quoi. Elle est pas méchante la petite Victoria et se serait cruel de ne pas lui rendre la pareille. La jeune fille sourit d'un sourire d'enfant insouciant et innocent. Jinki trouve son sourire mignon même s'il préfère celui de Jonghyun. Il retourne s'asseoir et risque un coup d'œil vers ce dernier pour voir un sourire radieux plaqué sur son visage. Son sourire et le plus beau qu'il ai jamais vu.

Le petit Jinki se dépêcha de sortir,son sac dans les bras,son précieux fardeau bien au chaud a l'intérieur. Il arrive devant le portail et vois le petit Jonghyun l'attendant patiemment,le nez rougis

par le froid et les pieds enterrés sous l'épaisse couche de neige de ce 14 février. Jinki s'approche,tremblant de froid et d'excitation avant de sortir le petit cœur de son sac et de le tendre vers son destinataire. Le dit destinataire attrape du bout des doigts le cœur et l'observe,son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus a chaque seconde qui passa. Il adorait tout. Les autocollants dino,les petits dessins de keroro,son dessin anime préféré mais surtout,ce qu'il adora c'est cette petite phrase

écrite d'une main sure,entraînée a écrire ces quelques mots qui firent sauter de joie le cœur d'enfant du jeune Kim. «사랑해 종현» Il relut plusieurs fois ces mots,ravi. Il leva la tête vers son vis a vis et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Comme pour le rassurer sur ses sentiments il lui dit «Moi aussi je t'aime Jinki» et la,il se pencha vers son ami et lui fit un petit bisou sur la bouche. Le genre de baiser chaste et innocent que les enfants de leurs ages s'échangent,sans honte,ni arrière pensée. Des baisers sincères et si beaux,comme leurs sourires. Le petit Jinki lui sourit,un petit sourire timide qui fit chavirer le cœur de son Valentin. Intérieurement,Jinki pensa que son cœur ne pouvait pas plaire a une fille mais il s'en fichait pas mal parce qu'il n'aime pas tellement les filles. Il prit la main de son ami et ils sortirent leurs mains enlacées avant de s'en aller chacun de leur cote pour mieux apprécier et savourer leurs retrouvailles du lendemain matin.


End file.
